This invention relates to sleeves for jackets or other outer garments, particularly for children. The construction is such that the outer ends of the sleeves may be closed as by means of a slide fastener to fully enclose the child's hands, or may be opened and turned back to form a cuff and free the child's hands.
The closest prior art known to applicant or her attorney, after a careful preliminary search, are the following U.S. Pats:
No. 2,318,785 Kopplin PA1 No. 2,915,758 Kaufman PA1 No. 2,675,554 Gertz PA1 No. 2,621,336 Wendroff PA1 2,069,643 Burke PA1 2,615,165 Steedman PA1 2,291,861 Astrove PA1 2,677,130 O'Hayer
The above identified Kopplin patent shows a mitten as a separate article with a slide fastener disposed at the thumb side of the mitten and extending from a mid point at the bottom of the mitten to a point above the thumb formation. When this slide fastener is opened it permits the wearer to project his hand out of the side of the mitten for various manipulative purposes.
The above Kaufman patent shows a sleeve construction wherein mittens are removably attached to the sleeves of the garment by buttons so that the mitten may be completely removed from the garment or may remain in closed position over the end of the sleeve.
The above patent to Gertz covers a sleeve construction wherein a mitten is formed at the end of the sleeve and the outer end of the mitten is normally held closed by elastic means so that the hand of the wearer may, if desired, be projected through the end of the mitten to expose the wearer's hand by stretching of the elastic means and thus permit the mitten-formation to move upwardly above the hand of the wearer.
The above Wendroff patent shows a sleeping garment construction which normally encloses the hand of the child but wherein the hand portion of the sleeve may be rolled or folded back, not as a cuff, but merely to permit the child to hold a milk bottle or a plaything.
Other U.S. patents reported in the patentability search referred to above but not regarded as having any particular relevance to the present invention are as follows: Nos.